


The Right One This Time

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history of Ron Weasley's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right One This Time

First had been Lavender. She'd had great tits and enthusiasm, loved snogging and _really_ liked Ron. It was intoxicating to be adored. 

No, first had been Fleur, Madame Rosmerta, the girl in the portrait on the Transfiguration corridor. They had given him the stomach-clenching, skin-flushing, ball-tingling, brain-slowing first symptoms.

Lavender had been the first to love him. He had bathed in her attention, rubbed it in until it made him itch and run from the intensity, the expectations of that love.

Next, Hermione. Only, really, she'd been first but he'd failed to notice. A friend, a laugh, someone who understood. Her tits were as good as Lavender's, her smile as warm. Part of loving him - she believed - was making him the best person he could be. He strove to make her happy. More snogging would have been nice.

Then she told him they'd been better as friends. Knowing she was right didn't lessen the pain. And so there was Seamus. Well, firewhiskey first. Then laughter, tears, silly games and finally a kiss which disintegrated into uncoordinated fumbling on a bathroom floor. It was intense with snogging, friendly fun, no expectations. No tits, either, but the cutest handful of arse which made up for that.

Then there was Fleur again, only this time it was her staring at him and blushing, with that adoration face which Lavender had worn and he should have known not to trust. She'd been married to his brother for ten years and they had two children. He should have ignored her but the teenage him inside his head had never lost the crush, wouldn't let him pass up the chance.

She was beautiful, with great tits and arse and Veela magic; afterwards he hated her for not being the goddess he'd always thought: she was the bitch who cheated on Bill. To forget that he hated himself, he got drunk with Seamus again. The desire had gone. They sang, threw up, passed out and it was fun, but not snogging, fumbling and a handful of arse.

A decade after school, back into his life swaggered Malfoy down Diagon Alley like _he'd_ defeated Voldemort. He told Ron to get over himself, he couldn't leech off that glory for ever. They traded insults as intensely as ever. It came to blows which disintegrated into fumbled snogging in a doorway.

Draco's goading and competition made him become the better Ron which Hermione's instruction never could. They loved each other because they weren't the devils they'd always thought they were. They both loved snogging and arse grabbing. No tits, but you can't have everything.


End file.
